Le choix d'une femme
by titlou07
Summary: Alors que San Goku pars entraîner Oob, Chichi prend une décision difficile.


« C'est décidé, je vais aller habiter chez ce garçon pour l'entraîner ! Je reviendrais vous voir de temps en temps ! »

Et ainsi San Goku s'était envolé, Oob sur son dos. Chichi regarda sa silhouette s'éloigner à l'horizon.

Elle soupira profondément avant de se redresser prestement.

Ça suffit ! J'en ai assez ! Lâcha t-elle, je rentre ! Bulma je t'appelle tout à l'heure ! Gohan peux tu héberger Goten ce soir, je...j'ai des choses à faire à la maison !

Bien sûr Maman ! Je peux faire quelque chose d'autre pour toi ? Répondit le scientifique

Vous avez besoin d'aide Chichi ? Ajouta Videl les sourcils froncés

Non ! Merci ma chérie, mais non ! Je vous appelle dans la soirée c'est promis ! Mais j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule pour le moment !

Sans laisser le temps à ses amis de réagir, elle quitta la tribune sans un mot de plus, rejoignit son jet et laissa le stade derrière elle.

Chichi se gara devant sa petite maison isolée, au milieu des montagne. Sa petite maison de rêve, du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait tenté d'en faire depuis qu'elle avait épousé Sangoku. Sans s'en rendre compte elle resta là, assise au volant, le moteur encore allumé, pendant plus d'une heure. Elle finit par sortir de sa voiture et pénétrer dans la maison, ou une nouvelle vague de lassitude l'envahit. Vide, complètement vide. Chichi attrapa une assiette oubliée sur la table et la jeta furieusement contre le mur en lâchant un cri de rage. Elle se laissa finalement glisser sur le sol et elle laissa enfin échapper la tristesse et la colère qu'elle avait accumulé ces dernières heures.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le téléphone sonna, Chichi se redressa, épousseta sa robe et essuya prestement ses joues humides.

Chichi ? C'est Bulma ! Tout va bien ? Tu avais l'air perturbée tout à l'heure !

Je suis désolée, il fallait que je m'en aille ! je...ne voulais pas craquer devant mon fils ! Ni devant nos amis !

Je comprend !

Bulma ?

Oui ?

Peux-tu m'héberger quelques temps ?

Je viens te chercher de suite !

C'est bien Oob ! Tu progresse très vite ! Tu seras bientôt plus fort que moi ! Félicita Sangoku les mains sur les hanches

Merci maître ! Répondit le petit garçon en bombant le torse

Bien on va se reposer un peu ce soir, on reprendra l'entraînement demain ! Allons chasser le dîner ! Affirma le grand saiyen

Sangoku ! Pardon mais..., tenta le jeun garçon en se tortillant les mains

Oui il y a quelque chose que tu veux me demander Oob ?

Je suis content d'avoir un maître et d'apprendre les arts martiaux correctement mais cela fait une semaine depuis le championnat !

Oui et alors ?

Votre famille ne vous manque pas ? Lâcha finalement Oob

Si bien sûr mais je ne peux pas toujours les faire passer en premier ! Ils comprennent très bien cela !

Oob regarda son nouveau maître et soupira mais il suivit tout de même le saiyen à la poursuite de leur dîner. Ils revinrent deux heures plus tard avec un cochon géant. Devant la petite case de la famille de Oob un homme en complet gris se tenait, attendant visiblement quelque chose. D'abord sur ses gardes le saiyen s'approcha ensuite.

Pardon Monsieur vous êtes perdu ? Demanda t-il en s'approchant de l'inconnu

Vous êtes Mr. San Goku?

Heu oui ! Pourquoi ?

Maître Doppler !

Vous êtes expert en art martiaux ! He ben dis donc vous cachez bien votre jeu ! S'extasia Goku sous le regard médusé de son élève et de l'homme en complet gris.

Maître Goku cet homme est avocat ! C'est pour ça qu'il se présente comme Maître Doppler ! C'est important ! Cessez de faire le pitre ! S'écria le petit garçon consterné

Un avocat ? Pourquoi ? Que me voulez vous ?

J'ai des papiers à vous remettre, j'ai eu du mal à vous retrouver dans cette cambrousse ! Soupira Maître Doppler en ouvrant sa sacoche en cuir pour en extraire une pochette en papier kraft, voilà ! Veuillez s'il vous plaît signer ces papiers et me les retourner a mon bureau le plus vite possible je vous prie !

Je peux le faire de suite ! Affirma San Goku

Maître ! Vous ne devez pas signer des papiers important sans réfléchir ! Regardez au moins de quoi il s'agit !

Heu d'accord, accepta le saiyen en prenant les papiers

Ceci est une mise en demeure ! Déclara l'avocat, je suis actuellement au service de

Chichi ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Chichi ! Non je l'aurais senti ! S'affola Goku

va bien Monsieur, pour les circonstances je veux dire. Comme je vous le disais ceci est une mise en demeure, demande le divorce !

Chichi soupira, elle se sentait épuisée, la dernière semaine avait été difficile à gérer pour elle. Pendant plusieurs jours elle s'était demandé si son choix était le bon, et chaque soir elle s'était couchée seule dans son lit comme pendant de si nombreuses années. Chichi se regarda dans le miroir et fronça les sourcils face à son reflet, les mèches de cheveux blancs clairsemant ses longs cheveux noirs, les rides autour de ses yeux, de ses lèvres, sur son front. Elle tira sur les pans de sa robe élimée qui ne flattait plus vraiment ses formes. Elle se demanda soudain ce qui été arrivé à l'ancienne Chichi, celle qui rêvait d'un beau mariage, qui entretenait sa forme en s'entraînant aux arts martiaux, celle que de nombreux hommes courtisaient. Disparue, fut la seule réponse qu'elle réussit à trouver, effacée dans l'ombre d'un homme qui ne l'avait probablement jamais aimer vraiment et qu'elle avait aimer à la folie. Un coup de fil la sortie de ses pensées, son avocat lui annonça qu'il avait bel et bien remis les papiers à Mr. San. Ainsi c'était officiel maintenant, Chichi San venait de faire le premier pas pour reconquérir sa vie, elle soupira, la prochaine étape était de prévenir ses fils, ils n'allaient probablement pas bien le prendre.

Sangoku était assis devant la table dans la petite case de Oob et de sa famille, le regard dans le vide, il répétait inlassablement qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Son élève se tenait près de lui tentant de le réconforter, inquiet car son maître avait même refuser de manger pretextant qu'il n'avait « pas faim ».

Maître ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Je ne comprend pas !

Maître ?

Après tout ce temps ? Je ne comprend pas.

Peut-être devriez vous retourner auprès de votre femme, suggéra le petit garçon, je peux m'entraîner sans vous pendant un petit moment ! Le temps que...vos affaires s'arrange !

Merci Oob, soupira le saiyen, je...j'y vais !

Il posa deux doigts sur son front, se concentra et disparut de la pièce.

Chichi regarda ses deux enfants assis sur le canapé, dans le salon de la capsule corp, les deux demi saïyens jetaient des regards interrogatifs autour d'eux cherchant une explication à cette réunion familiale surprise.

Gohan ! Goten ! Je...Je dois vous dire quelque chose

Maman qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? L'encouragea l'aîné des garçons les sourcils froncés

Chichi leva les yeux et croisa le regard bienveillant de Bulma qui contemplait la scène depuis la cuisine, elle seule connaissait la vrai raison de ce conciliabule, elle lui fit signe de cracher le morceau.

J'ai demandé le divorce ! Finit par avouer Chichi

QUOI ? Hurla Goten

C'était à prévoir, soupira Gohan

Surprise, Chichi regarda son plus grand fils qui lui fit un sourire désolé, c'en fut trop pour Chichi qui fondit en larmes. Gohan se leva et prit sa mère dans ses bras, Goten toujours sous le choc ne bougea pas. Il réussit à articuler entre deux hochement de tête consternés.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Parce que je me sens seule Goten, répondit sa mère en sanglotant, j'en ai assez d'être seule !

Mais...

Goten ! Réfléchis ! Lança son frère d'un ton tranchant, combien de temps Papa à t'il été absent de nos vies ?

Goten se renfrogna mais il dut s'avouer que son frère n'avait pas tort. Goku était mort en combattant Raditz et plutôt que de ressusciter il était aller s'entraîner pendant un an chez Maître Kaio, à peine revenu parmi les siens, il avait combattu Végéta, et après quelques jours d'hospitalisation avait envoyer son propre fils sur une planète inconnue, et ensuite suivit lui même ce chemin. Quand la planète Namek avait été détruite, tout le monde l'avait cru mort, il n'était revenu que bien des années plus tard avouant qu'il été en vie depuis tout ce temps mais qu'il s'entraînait sur une autre planète. La encore il n'était revenu que pour mieux recommencé à s'entraîner en vue d' l'arrivée des cyborgs. Puis il y avait eu Freezer, et encore une fois Goku avait perdu la vie, en héros pour certain, mais pour sa femme ? Et son fils ? Goten était venu au monde, sans père, il ne se plaignait pas, il avait eu son frère, sa mère, Trunks son meilleur ami et même Végéta parfois qu'il respectait énormément. 7 ans avait passé avant que Goten ne connaisse son père, et ils avaient du affronter Boo. Le jeune demi saiyen commença a comprendre, toutes ces années, Chichi avait du assister impuissante aux batailles de son mari et de ses fils et aujourd'hui, après seulement 10 ans de paix, alors que rien de mauvais ne montrait le bout de son nez, Goku était partit sans prévenir, entraîner un petit garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas, délaissant une nouvelle fois sa femme et ses deux fils. Goten soupira et se leva pour prendre sa mère dans ses bras.

Pardon Maman. Pardon. Je...J'ai compris maintenant ! Pardonnes moi !

Chichi sourit tristement et enlaça ses deux fils.

Merci mes chéris.

C'est à cet instant que Goku fit son apparition au milieu du salon faisant sursauter le reste de la famille San.

Chichi ! Est-ce que tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ! Lâcha t-il immédiatement en tendant les papiers du divorce devant lui

Pas ici, soupira sa femme, pas devant les enfants, allons discuter dehors s'il te plaît, ordonna-t-elle en indiquant la porte d'entrée du menton.

Les deux enfants San regardèrent leurs parents s'éloigner, Chichi bien droite sûre de son choix et Goku, pour la première fois, les épaules basses et semblant complètement perdu.

Je...Je vais aller m'entraîner avec Trunks, lança Goten, je...je dois me défouler

Oui, tu as raison, je vais rentrer, Pan et Videl doivent m'attendre, répondit son frère

Embrassent les pour moi

Je n'y manquerais pas.

Les deux demi sangs quittèrent la capsule corp sans un regard en arrière.

Mais enfin Chichi qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Interrogea Goku les bras écarté, agitant toujours les papiers du divorce

J'en ai assez Sangoku, répondit Chichi après une profonde inspiration, J'en ai assez !

Mais je ne comprend pas de quoi tu parles !

Goku, tu te rappelles quand nous avons décidé de nous marier ?

Bien sûr je venais de battre Piccolo !

Tu vois c'est exactement de ça que je te parle, tu ne vois que tes combats, tu n'as jamais vu que le combat. Tu sais, quand je parle de notre rencontre je dis toujours que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi le jour ou tu m'as sauvé quand nous étions petit. Puis je t'ai défier à ce tournois et nous avons...non j'ai décidé de t'épouser, tu n'avais même pas la moindre idée de ce qu'étais le mariage ! Affirma Chichi avec un petit rire nerveux

Mais...

Laisses moi parler s'il te plaît ! Tu sais j'ai toujours cru qu'un jour tu finirais par m'aimer autant que moi je t'aimais ! J'y ai cru à chaque étape de notre vie, quand nous nous sommes dis oui, quand nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois, quand je suis tombée enceinte, quand Gohan est né, quand tu es revenu d'entre les morts, chaque fois j'ai cru que tu ouvrirais les yeux et que tu réaliserais à quel point tu m'aimais, à quel point tu avais besoin de moi ! Mais ça n'as jamais été le cas...il y a toujours un monstre ou une bataille qui m'as évincé...même dans l'éducation de nos enfants, je n'avais plus mon mot à dire quand il s'agissait de tes combats, continua Madame San les yeux baissés

Je me devais de sauver la terre ! C'est mon rôle ! Qui d'autre l'aurais fait ? Tenta d'argumenter Goku

Je n'en sais rien, je m'en fiche. Bon sang tu as envoyé nos propres enfants à la mort...et ça je n'ai jamais pu te le pardonner ! Cracha-t-elle soudain, tu n'as jamais vu en eux que leur potentiel ! Leur force ! Et tu les as envoyé au combat comme de vulgaires bout de viande...

Mais...

Si tu n'avais pas donné un senzu à Celle ce jour là ! Vous auriez pu le vaincre et tu ne serais pas mort, finit-elle par crier ! Tu n'as jamais vécu que pour les combats juste ! Oubliant même que c'est ta chair et ton sang que tu envoyait à la mort. Et moi dans tout ça Goku ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai du regarder mon mari, mes enfants...ma famille se battre pendant que je restais en arrière à faire la popote...

Chichi...soupira Goku en tentant de lui prendre la main mais elle se défila, je suis resté ces dernières années, souffla-t-il

Et tu crois que 10 ans suffisent à rattraper toute une vie ? Et puis tu as continuer à t'entraîner, a entraîner Goten, et puis Pan, et maintenant ce garçon que tu n'as jamais vu, tout ça pour avoir le combat dont tu rêve...je crois que je préférais quand tu es mort, avoua l'épouse du saiyen les larmes aux yeux, au moins j'arrivais à me convaincre que quelque part tu pensais à nous...à moi, et je n'y croit plus quand tu es là tu m'as trop souvent briser le cœur...

Chichi ravala un sanglot, elle leva enfin les yeux vers son mari, Goku le regardait consterné, cherchant les mots pour justifier ses actes, elle soupira et posa une main sur la joue du saiyen, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds elle déposa un baiser humide de larmes sur ses lèvres.

Au revoir Goku ! Tu sais je t'ai aimé jusqu'au bout de moi même et quelque part dans mon cœur tu auras toujours une place ! Fais attention à toi.

Chichi tourna le dos au saiyen, marcha droit devant elle, pénétra dans la capsule corp et referma la porte dans son dos sans un regard pour le père de ses enfants. San Goku contempla la porte hébété un moment avant de s'envoler dans le ciel nocturne.

Gohan était assis au milieu de sa cuisine, sa femme et sa fille étaient couchées depuis longtemps, Pan avait pleuré pendant des heures après qu'il lui ai annoncé la séparation de ses grands parents, Videl s'était contenté de serrer le main de son mari en signe de son soutien indéfectible. Une présence bien connue se présenta à la porte et l'aîné des San alla ouvrir la porte avant que l'invité surprise ne réveille toute la maison.

Bonsoir Papa, soupira-t-il en laissant le passage

Heu salut Gohan je peux entrer ? Demanda Goku mal à l'aise

Fais comme chez toi, fut la réponse de son fils

Je...je voulais discuter avec toi...

Je crois que c'est nécessaire en effet, affirma tristement Gohan

Les deux saïyens s'assirent sur le canapé, Gohan servi un verre d'alcool à son père et s'en servit un aussi.

Tu dois parler à ta mère ! Tu dois la faire changer d'avis ! Commença Goku

Papa, je ne peux pas, soupira son fils, c'est son choix et elle en à le droit, a vrai dire je la soutien, je pense qu'elle à raison !

Quoi mais ?

Papa, je t'aime, tu es mon père ! Mais il faut avouer que tu n'as pas été très présent dans nos vies...même ces dernières années

Je ne comprend pas, j'étais là ces 10 dernières années ! Je suis resté auprès de vous !

Papa, regardes les choses en face. Tu es là sans l'être tu penses sans cesse au combat ! Connais-tu la moindre chose à propos de ta propre famille ? Le prénom de la copine de Goten ? La couleur préférée de Pan ? Mon plat préféré ? Le sujet de mes recherches ? Le film préféré de Maman ?

Heu...je...

Mady, le orange, les sushis, la thérapie génique du cancer, Moulin rouge...tu vois, ce sont des questions simples, si tu vais été vraiment présent tu connaîtrais les réponses. Tu sais quand Cell t'as tué...

Toi aussi tu m'en veux ? Je me suis sacrifier pour tous vous sauver ! S'indigna le saiyen

Je sais Papa, et nous sommes tous reconnaissants pour ça mais j'ai du assumer le rôle de l'homme de la maison, maman à découvert qu'elle était enceinte, j'avais 10 ans Papa ! On a emménagé à la capsule corp les premiers temps, pour que Maman puisse se reposer. J'aimais vivre la bas mais parfois j'étais tellement en colère...contre Cell, contre toi, contre le monde entier...tellement en colère que parfois je me transformais en super saiyen sans même m'en rendre compte...c'est comme si toute la colère que je ressentais tout les sentiments que je refoulais cherchait à s'échapper sous forme d'énergie, j'étais pire qu'une bombe à retardement qui pouvais exploser à tout instant. Dans ces moments là, la seule personne qui arrivait à me calmer était Végéta...il m'emmenait dans la salle de gravité et s'enfermait avec moi, il m'as aidé à évacuer toute cette colère, pas en m'entraînant au combat mais en me parlant. Un jour il m'as dit que c'était normal d'être en colère et que j'avais le droit de l'être...il m'as dit que chaque fois que j'aurais besoin de me défouler je pouvais venir le voir, pour me battre ou parler si je le voulais..., Végéta à plus été un père pour moi dans ces moments là que tu l'as jamais été...désolé mais c'est que je ressent.

Goku ne répondit rien, sous le choc, lui qui s'était sacrifié tant de fois, lui qui avait combattu tant de fois pour protéger la terre, il se retrouvait sur le banc des accusés et voilà que son propre fils lui balançait toute sa rancœur au visage.

Tout ce que j'ai fais, je l'ai fais pour vous protéger ! Se désespéra le saiyen

Je sais Papa, je sais, et nous pouvions comprendre que tu te batte pour protéger la terre mais ce que tu as fais la semaine dernière c'est de l'égoïsme pur ! Partir avec ce garçon ! Sans prévenir ! Sans nous consulter ! Sur un coup de tête ! Ça n'as aucun sens ! Et tu crois que Maman va t'attendre une fois de plus gentiment sur le cote de la route ? Elle a le doit de vivre elle aussi !

Gohan ! S'indigna son père, tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça ta mère et moi nous avons vécu une belle vie ensemble ! Sinon vous ne seriez pas venu au monde !

Elle a eu une liaison ! Cracha le demi sang avant de regretter immédiatement ses paroles

Quoi ?

Ce n'étais pas vraiment une liaison, tu étais mort...c'était un peu après la naissance de Goten, Maman recommençait à prendre goût à la vie, elle se remettait doucement de ta disparition, et c'était essentiellement du au fait qu'elle se confiait beaucoup à...Yamcha...

Yamcha ? Ta mère m'as tromper avec Yamcha ? Hurla Goku

Gohan lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton pour ne pas réveiller Pan et Videl, Goku qui s'était redressé violemment se laissa retomber mollement sur sa chaise

Mais comment ?

Maman pense que je ne suis pas au courant mais je ne suis pas idiot...Yamcha venait souvent quand j'étais à l'école, Goten étais trop petit pour s'en souvenir, et je voyais bien qu'ils étaient gênés quand je rentrais, et un jour je suis rentré et je les ai surpris...Ils ont rompu quelques mois plus tard...

Goku se leva silencieusement, et se téléporta sans plus un mot, trop choqué par les aveux de son fils pour dire quoi que ce soit. Gohan regarda un moment l'endroit ou se tenait son père un moment plus tôt et alla se coucher auprès de sa femme et de sa fille qui n'avait accepté de se coucher que dans le lit de ses parents.

Goku réapparu sur le seuil de sa maison, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, il pénétra dans la bâtisse et fut choqué du vide et du silence qui régnait. Une couche de poussière s'était déposé sur les meubles, la maison qui depuis une trentaine d'année résonnait du rire des enfants et du bruit de la cuisine, semblait aujourd'hui complètement morte. Le feu dans la cheminée que Chichi entretenait consciencieusement en hiver était éteint. Il passa devant la chambre de ses fils, celle de Gohan était vide depuis longtemps, peu après le combat contre Boo il avait prit une chambre étudiante dans la capitale pour ses études et deux ans plus tard il avait emménagé avec Videl. Celle de Goten n'était pas plus vivante, le plus jeune des San passait la moitié de son temps chez les Brief et l'autre moitié chez sa copine, le lit était défait, du linge sale traînait par terre, un bouquin de maths été resté sur le bureau, ouvert, oublié. Goku soupira en se rendant dans sa propre chambre, le grand lit était parfaitement fait, les multiples oreillers bien rangés dans l'ordre qu'aimait Chichi, le couvre lit, tricoté main, plier au bout du lit. Dans l'armoire ses vêtements bien repassés ne côtoyaient plus ceux de sa femme. Le saiyen se laissa tomber sur le lit et soupira.

Comment en est on arrivé la ? Se demanda-t-il à haute voix

Je me pose la même question depuis des années, répondit une voix sur le pas de la porte

Chichi ? S'étonna le saiyen en se redressant pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je pourrais te poser la même question, répondit-elle

J'avais envie d'être...à la maison...c'est idiot non ? Avoua Sangoku en haussant les épaules

Non...pas si idiot que ça, sourit Chichi en s'asseyant à côté de lui

Sangoku regarda sa femme, pour une fois elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés, elle était maquillée discrètement, et portait une tenue qu'il aurait reconnut entre toutes.

Je connais cette robe, sourit il

Je la portais pour notre nuit de noce, confirma Chichi, c'est un déshabillé en fait

C'était un belle nuit, plaisanta le saiyen

Oui, c'est vrai, souffla sa femme dont le regard se voilà un instant

Chichi pourquoi tu es là ? Redemanda Goku angoissé

Je trouvais que...on ne s'était pas dis au revoir correctement...

Chichi se hissa à califourchon sur les genoux de son mari, il tenta de dire quelque chose mais elle lui intima le silence du bout du doigt avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris au début le saiyen se laissa enivrer, Chichi le poussa à s'allonger et elle s'installa plus confortablement, a califourchon sur ses abdos, et commença à déposer des baisers torrides le long de la mâchoire, puis du cou et du torse de son mari. Il laissa échapper un grognement et donna un coup de rein pour repasser au dessus.

C'est à cet instant qu'il se dit que sa femme se trompait, bien sûr qu'il l'aimait. Il aimait cette Chichi là, celle qui perdait le contrôle, celle aux cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller, celle au joue roses et au souffle court. La Chichi enfouissant ses mains dans la chevelure dense de son mari, et lui griffant les épaules. La Chichi enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches. C'était cette femme là qu'il avait toujours aimé, celle qui rougissante quand ils étaient entrés tout les deux dans leur chambre en tant que jeune mariés avait ensuite pris les choses en main ensuite comme elle le faisait en cet instant.

Chichi...ne me quitte pas je t'en prie ! Souffla Sangoku en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de sa femme

Elle se contenta de soupirer en lui caressant les cheveux.

C'est trop tard Goku...

Je peux me rattraper, je peux être le mari dont tu as toujours rêvé ! Insista-il en se redressant pour regarder sa femme dans les yeux

Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir, soupira Chichi en se redressant à son tour, ce n'étais pas des paroles en l'air Goku, c'était un au revoir, je ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça, a attendre un signe de ta part, un geste tendre, une preuve d'amour, j'en ai assez.

Je peux me rattraper ! Affirma une nouvelle fois le saiyen

Je sais que tu veux bien faire, mais pendant combien de temps ? Un jour ? Une semaine ? Un an ? J'ai besoin de savoir que tu seras à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin ! Pourras tu rester aussi longtemps ?

Sangoku ne répondit pas et se laissa retomber sur le lit, vaincu. Chichi se leva et se rhabilla, sur le pas de la porte elle jeta un dernier regard à son mari.

C'est un au revoir Goku, pas un adieu. Souffla-t-elle avec un sourire triste

Alors ? Demanda Bulma en voyant Chichi revenir de son escapade

Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis, soupira Madame San en se laissant glisser sur une chaise en face de son amie, il avait l'air tellement triste, c'est tellement dur !

Je sais, mais je crois que tu as fais le bon choix !

C'est facile à dire pour toi...

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? S'étonna Bulma

Je t'ai toujours envié tu sais, avoua Chichi, la passion dévorante qui vous animent toi et Végéta, ces regards brûlants que vous vous échangez...et puis même si vous vous disputez souvent il a toujours été là, quand tu été enceinte, quand Trunks été petit, il a été là pour mes fils aussi...parfois je me dis que j'aurais aimé que nos places ait été inversées, sourit la terrienne

Crois moi tu n'aurais pas voulu vivre avec Végéta ! Plaisanta Bulma

Probablement pas non, répondit Chichi en riant elle aussi

Qu'est ce que tu va faire ?

Je vais me tenir à mes résolutions, mais je crois que j'espère encore qu'il se réveilleras et qu'il se rendra compte de son erreur, affirma la femme de Goku avec un sourire triste

\- Chichi ?

Hum ?

Chichi ? Vous êtes sure de vous ? Demanda Maître Doppler

Oui je suis sûre ! Affirma-t-elle

Votre mari à signé les papiers lui aussi

Je sais

Bien, c'est réglé alors !

Chichi regarda les papiers du divorce une dernière fois avant de les jeter à la poubelle. Elle monta à bord de sa voiture et pris le chemin de sa petite maison. Lorsqu'elle passa le seuil elle eut la surprise de trouver son mari allongé sur le canapé, assoupi.

Tu es déjà rentrée ? Demanda-t-il en baillant les yeux encore fermés

Oui c'est réglé, répondit-elle, tu as finis ton entraînement ?

J'ai dit à Oob que je devais rentrer plus tôt, il était content d'avoir une pause aussi

Tu as décidé de rentrer plus tôt ? S'étonna Chichi

C'est notre anniversaire de mariage non ?

Chichi sourit. Oui elle avait fait le bon choix, le choix de sauver son mariage envers et contre tout. Tout n'était pas parfait, mais Goku faisait des efforts, et, elle aussi, pour retrouver les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait autrefois pour lui.

A un carrefour de sa vie, Chichi San avait fait un choix. Le choix d'un femme.


End file.
